summonnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Nova
Nova(ノヴァ, novua) is a character from Summon Night Ex-These: Yoake no Tsubasa. Personality A very calm and mature person. He usually acts very caring for everyone around him, but will turn into a furious warrior if any harm is done to his friends. Background Nova is a high spirit from Sapureth that fell into the Boundary of Worlds. He was guided to the truth of the world by Fighfar but wished to remain in that world to help the Phantom Beast, becoming his apprentice as a Guide. A long time passed since them and Nova also trained a woman named Xana as his own disciple. Even after his master retired from being a Guide, Nova kept his duty. During one of his travels with two young humans, They got attacked by a mysterious creature called Exena inside the Tower of Reincarnation. This forced Nova to create a clone of himself from a fragment f his soul, creating a copy with a child-like appearance. Listening to the request f one of the humans He was guiding, He fused their souls in one body and transported to safety in his old master cave. Development Nova’s copy was very happy to meet with the humans Leonus and Ainna that he had saved, however, they did not recognized him. Nova did not expect this. Since telling them the truth about the world so suddenly could be too much of a shock for them, he left them so they could find out the truth little by little on their own again. Sometime later, Nova meet with them again but they unexpectedly tried to attack him. It was when Nova was covered by a creature he recognized as a fragment of his disciple. He later found out that Exena was using Xana’s face to deceive everyone. Many conflicts later, Leonus and Ainna were finally able to discover the truth, but Xana ended sacrificing herself to save Yuzuki. Nova was unable to save his disciple, but he got enraged and used all his powers to save Xana’s disciple from being Exena’s host. To help the heroes to reach the Tower of Reincarnation, he gives Fighfar the “Lion Eyes” (獅子の瞳, shishi no hitomi), an artifact that activates the transference gate(転移の門, ten-i no mon) to the tower. When the heroes finally reached the tower, they found Nova’s real body inside, he gives a final warning for them to get prepared for the final battle, sadly, Nova didn’t expect for Exena to steal the soul of one of the main characters, however, Fighfar comes to help extract the soul from inside Exana, leaving Nova and his master to witness the defeat of Exena by the hands of the protagonists. After the final battle, Fighfar accuses Nova of fusing the protagonists souls in one body so they could support each other in the case Exena tried to control them. Nova answer cynically saying he doesn’t understand what Fighfar was trying to say, but says he doesn’t think this was the reason for their victory, believing that the heroes won using their own power alone. In the end, Nova is finally able asks the two if they wish to be reborn, leading to one of the endings. Trivia *At the time Summon Night Ex-These was released, Nova's voice actor - Ishida Akira - was doing a lot of villain roles. This was perfect to deceive people at thinking that Nova was the bad guy. Gallery SNEX-Nova02.jpg|Nova's full body art SNEX-Nova03.png|Nova's true form SNEX-Nova04.jpg|Nova and Ainna on a promotional art Category:Characters Category:Summon Night Ex-These Character